I'm Not Sure Yet
by Edward's Symphony
Summary: Sorry, but I'm not sure of the title yet. Anyways, this is a SxA fic. Lot's of fluff, but there will be a few problems with Naozumi and maybe Fuka, too . . .
1. A Lovely Couple

**_

* * *

Disclaimer_: No, I do NOT own Kodocha.

* * *

**

**KatMan: Welcome to our story!**

**Jaclyn: You'll LOVE it!**

**Akito: Suuuure they will . . .**

**Sana: _-hits Akito on the head with rubber mallet- _Don't be mean, Akito! That's not how I raised you!**

**Akito: Grrrr . . .**

**KatMan: Well, I hope you enjoy our story. And . . .**

**Jaclyn: We _-heart-_ Akito!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Lovely Couple

* * *

__****At the Cafe . . .**

**"Ohhh . . . summer break is just so great! I'm so glad school's out . . ." Sana said with a dreamy look on her face.**

**Sana is a 15 year old girl at Jinbo High School. All of her friends: Aya, Tsuyoshi, Fuka, and Hisai go there too. But the most important person there is Sana's boyfriend, Akito. They have been going out since seventh grade and Akito just moved back to Japan after living in L.A. for two years. While in L.A., Akito had gotten an operation on his hand that had changed his life forever. Akito could do normal things again like Karate, giving the group of friends even more reason to celebrate!**

**"To the beginning of summer," said Fuka as she raised her glass in a toast.**

**". . .And to Akito, may he always be in good health," Sana said giving him a peck on the cheek.**

**At that, there was a _-clink­-_ of glasses as the friends drank to the beginning of a wonderful summer.

* * *

**

**As Akito was walking Sana home, he tended to go really slowly. Every once in a while, he would pull her aside for a kiss or a hug. Their relationship was getting pretty serious now. They could barely stand a day of being apart.**

**"Well, here we are!" Sana said as they reached her front gate.**

**Then suddenly, Akito snaked his arm around Sana's waist and pulled her in very close. Sana was only as tall as Akito's collar bone. She burried her face in the bottom of his neck until he forced her to look up at him. When she did, Akito swooped his head down and swiftly kissed Sana. The kiss was gentle, but passionate. Sana leaned into Akito and he held her tighter. **

**"Sana," Akito said in barely a whisper so that Sana had to strain to hear him. "I'm still hungry. Do you have any food?" he continued.**

**At that, Sana took out her rubber mallet and began to hit Akito furiously on the head.**

**"I'll see you later, Akito!" she yelled after she got over the previous incident, "Bye!"

* * *

The first chapter is done! Wow, I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R !**


	2. The Flowers

**_Disclaimer_: No, I don't won Kodocha.

* * *

**

Okay, so welcome to Chapter 2! Just so you guysknow, this chapter is taking place on the same day as the previous chapter. It's not the next day or anything, it's the sameday, same time. I just thought you guys mightwant to know! Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Flowers

* * *

**

**Sana typed in her four digit code, and the gate opened to reveal nothing but flowers. There were every kind imaginable: daisies, lilies, roses, tulips, pugonuas, and so many more. Sana raced over to Rei to see what was going on.**

**"Rei! Rei! Where are you!" she yelled.**

**"I'm over here," he replied.**

**"Where? Oh, there." Sana walked over to a binch of roses and got lost in their beauty.**

**"No! Sana, over here! Behind the lilac tree!" Rei called olut.**

**Coming out of her short daze, Sana walked over to her manager. "Rei! Where did all these flowers come from?" she asked, looking around.**

**"It's all from Naozumi. He sent them all here this morning. You know how Naozumi is with flowers. This is definately his type of thing," Rei told her. "Here, he sent this letter along with it."**

_**Sana-**_

**_I hope you like flowers because if you don't then I'm in big trouble! _-laughs- _This is a "CONGRATULATIONS!" on your new movie! You were amazing! I hope you know that I still love and that I'll always be here for you._**

_**With love,**_

_**Naozumi ;)**_

**"Wow . . .that was really nice of him . . .does he know that Akito's back though?" Sana asked. "I'll have to call him."**

**"Rei! I'm going to call Nao and tell him thank you!"**

**"Owwwww . . . Okay!" said Rei, who had stumbled into a rose bush.

* * *

**

_**-Brring- -Brring- -Brrrring-**_

**"Hello? This is Sana. Is Naozumi around?"**

**"Oh . . . hello, Sana. Nao is . . . Nao is . . . I'm not sure where he is, but I'll go find him." It was Naozumi's maid.**

**"Nao . . . Nao! Where is Naozumi!" Sana screamed with panic in her voice.**

**"Don't burst a bubble, he's right here," Naozumi's maid said.**

**"Burst a bubble? How could I possibly do that?" Sana asked, confused as usual, but the maid didn't hear her for she had already handed the phone to Nao.**

**"Hello, Naozumi?"**

**"Hi, Sana!"**

**"I just got your flowers! They're beautiful! Thank you so much," Sana said.**

**"Oh, I'm glad you like them," Naozumi replied, "So . . . did you like the letter?"**

**"Well . . . it was very sweet, Nao, but . . . I'm not sure if you know this but Akito is back from L.A.!" Sana couldn't hipe the joy in her voice when she said that even if she tried.**

**"Oh, really? Well, it's good that you're happy. That's all I really want for you anyway . . . for you to be happy," Nao told her. "Well, I gotta go! I have a meeting for a new mini-series I'm doing. Bye!"**

**"Bye, Naozumi! Good luck, and have fun!" Sana said. Then she hung up thinking, _'Nao sounded so upset after I told him that Akito was back. I feel really bad but . . . I love Akito so much . . .'

* * *

_**

_**One Hour Later . . . **_

**Sana ran up to her room and sat on a little bench next to a window and looked outside. She saw someone standing in front of her gate, staring at her new flowers. As she looked a little harder, she noticed that the person was Akito. She ran downstairs to her front door.**

**"Akito!" Sana yelled as she rushed out the door, "Akito!"**

**"Yeah . . .?"**

**"C'mon in." At that, she opened her gate to a stunned Akito.**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Sana.**

**"You forgot your purse."**

**"Oh, thank you, Akito," she said sweetly, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.**

**"What's all this about?" Akito asked.**

**"All what?" Sana asked, confused.**

**"All the flowers."**

**"Oh," Sana said, turing away from Akito, "they're from Naozumi as a 'congratulations' on my new movie."**

**"Is he here?" Akito asked, obviously annoyed.**

**"No, just the flowers," she replied.**

**"Oh, well, good . . ." Akito said.**

**"Hey, Akito! Do you wanna go see a movie tonight or something?" Sana asked almost seeing the jealousy on Akito's face. She knew he didn't like Naozumi very much.**

**"Ok, I'll come get you later," Akito answered.**

**"Great! This will be so much fun! I'll see ya later Akito!" **

**"See ya," Akito said as he turned to walk away.**

**Sana thought, _'I wish Nao wouldn't have overdone it with the flowers. I hope Akito doesn't feel like he has to compete with him, because I will _always_ love Akito, NO MATTER WHAT!' _With that, Sana thought so deeply that it seemed as if the flowers weren't even there. As Sana walked inside, away from the peaceful "garden" and into the chaos inside her house, she was thinkng about how she knew only too well that Akito would have something up his sleeve, and this time it wouldn't be good.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 2! Please R&R and read the future chapters! I've already started Chapter 3!**


	3. Fuka & Naozumi? Part I

_AN: Hi, there! Sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long time! School is totally overwhelming right now. I'm gonna post the next chapter really soon. I just need to type it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Kodocha or any of the characters.****  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fuka & Naozumi ? PART I**

_-ding dong- _

**It was 8:00PM and Akito had come to pick Sana up to go see a movie. On the way there, they met Tsuyoshi and Aya coming out of Mt. Fugi, a restaurant close to the theatre. They were holding hands and talking softly. **

**"Aya!" Sana yelled, "Tsuyoshi!"**

**"Hi, Sana!" they both yelled in unison, "Hi, Akito."**

**"Hi," Akito answered back.**

**"We were just on our way to the movies," Sana said. "We're going to see Kung Fu Fighting. I heard it was really good!"**

**"Oh! It's sold out. We wanted to see it too. . . and next thing we knew there was a sign the read, 'All Shows Are Sold Out,'" Aya told her.**

**"Grrr. . .," said Akito very softly with his fists clenched. **

**"Oh well. . .," Sana said, trying to remain happy. "Do you guys wanna take a walk in the park then?"**

**"Uhh. . . sure, why not?" Tsuyoshi said.**

**As they walked into the park, the lights were just beginning to turn on.**

**"Have you heard. . . . .?" asked Aya.**

**"Heard what?" Sana asked in reply.**

**". . . .about Fuka?" Aya continued.**

**"No, what about her? What happened?"**

**"Well, I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard that she was going out with Naozumi. Isn't he your pal or something?" **

**"What?" said Akito, finally speaking up.**

**"Yeah, I heard that, too. Gomi was talking about it the other day," Tsuyoshi said. "And Aya and I saw them in the park together the other day, too." **

**"They were sitting on that bench over there," Aya cut in, pointing to a bench that was set behind some bushes. "We said, 'Hi!', but Fuka just ignored us."**

**"Oh, well! Good for Fuka and. . . him. . .," said Akito, overjoyed that Naozumi was finally not interested in Sana anymore.**

**"Yeah," said Sana, obviously not as happy. "Good for her." **

**"What's wrong, Sana?" Akito asked who knew something was up just by the tone of her voice. Sana didn't just drop her happy moods over nothing.**

**"Oh. . . oh, nothing!" she replied, trying to fake a joyful voice. "Well, anyways, we'll see you guys later! I think Akito and I are gonna head on home. Bye!"**

**"Bye!" said Aya and Tsuyoshi, once again in unison.**

**"Bye," Akito said. As Sana and Akito were walking home, they stopped at Akito's house to get something to eat. Before going inside, Akito stopped and sat on the front steps just outside the door. He was staring at a bush of roses that had just started to bloom.**

**"A-Akito?" asked Sana, but he would not move his gaze from that bush. "Akito! What is it! What's wrong? Akito?" Slowly. . . very slowly, Akito turned his gaze away from the bush and up to Sana.**

**"Akito. . .? OH MY GOSH! AKITO! YOU JUST SMILED! Ahhh!" Sana said, screaming at the top of her lungs. "You smiled," she said again, but softly this time. "But. . . why?" **

**"Because, Sana," he said passionately, "I love you and I am SO happy for you and. . . and me! I'm happy that we are together once and for all, because I love you!" Akito then wrapped his arms around Sana and held her tight, making chills run up and down her spine. He gently rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers while kissing her deeply. As they kissed, Sana felt sparks that could compare to NOTHING she's ever felt in her life. They were in love, and that was the way it was meant to be.

* * *

**

_AN: Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. Please review! _**  
**


End file.
